One Girl Revolution
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: It has been a year since Serena moved, and she's decided that she's not going to let her voice be suppressed any longer in her new band. There's more to her than she's let on this past year and her plan is to become all that she truly is- whether or not p


_This story is a continuation of the one-shot/song fic Stronger. So if you haven't read that I'd suggest reading it first. This'll make much more sense if you've read it. HazelEyedHottie_

**Summary**: It has been a year since Serena moved, and she's decided that she's not going to let her voice be suppressed any longer in her new band. There's more to her than she's let on this past year and her plan is to become all that she truly is- whether or not people like it. There's nothing that will stop her now, because she's stronger than they think she is. One girl can change the world...

**Introduction: My Dearest Jack...**

_June 11, 2008_

_My Dearest Jack,_

_School is finally over! I still can't believe we went into June!! Insanity of the Southern states! lol. But yay for summer being here! Of course, I'm going to be whisked away for a week of pure boredom (volleyball ick!), but hopefully I'll survive to see better days. _

_We had a band council meeting this morning. It was...interesting to say the least. Few returning members, not senior dominated, essentially equal genders, some people more dedicated than others but all devoted...it's going to be an interesting year. _

_Do you wanna know a secret?? I'm going to make it even more interesting. Some people know a bit of what I'm all about, but most people just see me as the shy "new girl". It's infuriating! Mostly that's my fault...I didn't keep the promise I made to you when I moved here a year ago. You know...I said something along the lines of "I'm not going to be shy like I have been- I'm not going to lose all the progress I've made and go back into my shell completely- I'm going to have a bunch of guy friends for goodness sake!" Sound familiar? But I didn't do it. I'm not going to make any stupid excuses, because there aren't any reasonable enough. I just didn't try hard enough. Plain and simple. _

_This year's going to be different though. I'm not just going to make the promise to you. After all, you can't exactly keep me accountable can you? But there's a bunch of people who know who I really am and they know my plan and they don't want me to fail. It's something I've been trying to do for three years and this year I'm determined to achieve it. I've gone on too long living as just another wallflower when I've had the desire to be so much more. I'm finally going to take charge of my life and_

"SERENA!!" a hurried voice shouted with accompanying bangs on the door. My sister, Nichole, always seemed to interrupt me at precicely the right moments- when I was in the middle of something.

"What is it, Nikki?" I knew she'd be able to hear the annoyance in my voice, but I didn't care. She was just pounding on my door for goodness sake! She should've seen her own downfall there. The door opened and she walked right in.

"Hey, Dad wants to know...what's that?" She came further into the room and attempted to read over my shoulder. I shut the book quickly.

"Nikki! I don't go reading _your_ diary do I? I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to shove your nose into mine!"

"Well, obviously it's something bad because you'd let me read it otherwise." That was clearly a lie. She just liked to put her nose into my business.

"It's not bad. Now what did you want, Nikki? Not including to annoy me."

"Dad wants to know if you're packed and ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. I just have to get a few more things together. But since we're not leaving until tomorrow morning I think I'll be ok."

"Whatever you say..." She gave me a look and walked quickly out of my room. Without closing the door, I might add.

"Urg." I hated it when she did that. It was probably intentional too, just another way to annoy me. As soon as the door was closed I opened up my diary again.

_...and I forgot what I was going to say because I was very rudely interrupted. But I promise you, Jack. This year will be different from all the rest. But I have to go finish paciking for my week of pure boredom. I'll write more later and I'll keep you updated on all my summer going-ons. I'm hoping to have a bunch of crazy band parties and random hang-outs with more people than just my closest friends. Love Always, Serena_

I slid the book back underneath my bed and started folding all the clothes I'd thrown into a to-be-packed pile earlier. This was definately going to be a year to remember.

_Hey guys! What'd you think of it so far? Just as clarification- Jack is Serena's diary. Please review! I'll try to update this one as often as possible, but I can't promise anything- it's marching season after all! ;) Until next time, HazelEyedHottie_


End file.
